The present invention is concerned with the type of recliner chair in which the chair back is pivoted to a supporting frame along a pivot line somewhat above the bottom of the chair back and in which the chair seat is pivotally secured at its back to the chair back and is supported at its front by supporting members secured to the supporting frame. Such chairs have the characteristic that when the chairback is tilted rearwardly, the chair seat moves forward. Various arrangements have been provided for ensuring that as the back is tilted rearwardly and the chair seat moves forward, the front of the chair moves upwardly. This results in a much more comfortable reclining position. Many of these prior arrangements, however, are quite complicated, employing linkage mechanisms in some cases or elaborate cam constructions in others. Furthermore, in some cases, the arrangements have either provided for a limited number of positions in which the chair seat can be adjusted or have resulted in an arrangement in which the chair seat can be moved too easily out of the desired adjusted position, so as to result in accidental displacement of the chair from the desired position.